Entre deux vies
by Lowen
Summary: L'histoire de deux garçons qui se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu... Ils ont à accomplir une mission mais ignoreront laquelle jusqu'à la fin... (liée à l'Histoire de Lówen)... DE RETOUUUUUUR!
1. Chapitre Un

**Voilà, je me suis enfin décidée (malgré vos nombreux avis négatifs lol je suis têtue et puis on sait jamais, ça peut plaire !) je vais écrire la suite de L'Histoire de Lówen. **

**Mais avant de le faire, il faut que je publie une petite fic intermédiaire, qui présentera les deux nouveaux personnages principaux, en plus de Lówen. Euh, est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu Lysbeth, la fic de Yotma, avant de lire les miennes ? **

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit l'histoire que d'un seul des deux (qui est un One-Shot d'ailleurs), mais il y aura dans celui-ci suffisamment d'éléments (pour ceux qui ont l'esprit vif et qui ont lu attentivement L'Histoire de Lówen) pour deviner _qui_ sont ces nouveaux personnages car… Lówen a déjà adressé la parole aux deux, et, de plus, ils sont tous deux déjà apparu dans la fic à des moments « clés » (****à euh… si comme indice je dis « des choses que Lówen a grâce à Irmo » ça vous convient ?).**

**Et, dernière précision, il y aura un autre personnage, moins important mais quand même, je vous laisse deviner lequel avec tout de même un indice : il est très très très jeune ! Voilà !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !! Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser !**

**Et dites, j'attend avec impatience de voir si certains sauront (Sauron aha je sais c'est nul…) deviner qui sont ces futurs personnages :op lol !**

**Ah et une dernière chose : il y a de légers « spoilers » de L'Histoire de Lówen… Très très très légers en y réfléchissant bien, je ne pense pas que ça gâchera le suspens, mais je préfère vous prévenir !**

**Entre deux vies**

Chapitre Un : Julien :

Chevalier du Gondor ? Ou bien lycéen en terminale scientifique ? Et bien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la réponse est à la fois chevalier **ET** lycéen. _Deux identités, deux vies, deux mondes_. Je suis à la fois Riagad, Gondorien, et Julien, lycéen, bien que ma vie en tant que Chevalier de l'intendant Denethor fut un peu trop courte à mon goût…

Je serais tout simplement incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. L'explication des mondes parallèles ne me plaît pas, ou du moins, elle ne me convient pas, contrairement à Christophe, un ami qui a eu le même… « imprévu » que moi. La volonté des Valar ? Une idée séduisante si l'on y réfléchit bien, et l'une des autres nombreuses hypothèses de Chris. Je n'y crois pas non plus. Car nous n'avons à aucun moment eu un rôle déterminant. Bien-sûr, il est évident que si chaque soldat se disait cela, et déciderait par la même occasion de ne pas aller se battre, toute les guerres serait perdue d'avance, sans même avoir lieu. Mais tout de même. Nous avons été loin d'égaler les exploits d'hommes ou d'elfes tels qu'Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur et roi du Gondor, ou bien Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire, loin au Nord du royaume où je vécus. Ou même cette jeune fille, Lówen, que je n'ai jamais aperçue que quelques fois aux côtés des fils de l'intendant bien souvent, sans jamais être capable de dire si elle était Elfe ou Mortelle…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune explication. Mais les faits sont là : je me suis retrouvé en Terre du Milieu, j'ai failli y perdre la vie, et pourtant, je préfèrais cent fois la vie là-bas…

Je me promenais simplement un soir, après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, mes pensées tournées vers Gwenaëlle, comme trop souvent à cette époque. La première fois que j'avais croisé son regard, j'y avais lu ténèbres et désespoir, et depuis, je n'avais eu qu'un seul désir : lui venir en aide. Mais je m'étais révélé bien incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin, et je la faisais souffrir plus qu'autre chose… Et cela me tracassait au plus haut point.

Et donc ce soir-là, j'errais dans les rues, et j'étais finalement arrivé à l'orée du bois qui bordait ma ville, à l'extrémité de ma rue. J'allais poursuivre mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi quand une lueur attira mon attention. Accroché à la branche d'un arbre, dont je ne connaissais pas l'espèce, se trouvait un pendentif. Il était apparemment en argent, ou du moins d'une matière qui reflétait la lumière de la lune et des étoiles d'une belle lumière argentée. C'était de nombreux entrelacs celtes avec une pierre verte parfaitement sertie au centre, et le tout était d'une beauté au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu voir comme bijou. Instinctivement je le pris et le passai autour de mon cou sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine. Et aussitôt une immense lumière m'encercla, si intense que je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux le plus fort possible. Et en rouvrant les yeux, je ne me trouvais plus dans _ma_ ville au bout de _ma_ rue. J'étais au milieu d'une immense plaine. Ou plutôt un champs, car il y avait quelques jeunes pousses de blé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à perte de vue, enfin, juste devant moi, parce qu'en tournant la tête sur le droite, j'eus la plus grande peur de ma vie. Une peur comme jamais je n'en avais connue, qui plongea mon cœur dans des ténèbres qui m'était encore inconnues, jetant un sombre nuage sur tous mes espoirs et mes rêves les plus chers… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'apercevais les sombres pics des Monts de l'Ombre, et plus loin, les jets de lumières sanguinolentes de la Montagne du Destin, pour la première fois, j'apercevais le pays du Mordor, le sombre pays du Seigneur Ténébreux, celui qu'on m'a par la suite appris à ne jamais nommer…

Puis ma peur mua en panique, et, dans cette panique, je restai irrémédiablement cloué au sol, immobile, mes pieds refusant de bouger et le souffle court. J'entendis vaguement un bruit de sabots se rapprocher, et, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçus un cavalier, noir, tout comme sa monture, et derrière, vaguement, dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière, une gigantesque citée blanche. Je ne réfléchis pas, toujours possédé par la panique, et je tentais de m'enfuir en courant, en vain. Je fus bientôt rattrapé par le cavalier et plusieurs flèches sifflèrent dans mon dos pour venir se planter à mes pieds, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en entendant l'homme –ou quoique ce fût d'autre- descendre de cheval, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, je décidai de faire face. J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, arrachant un sourire à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, les mains négligemment posées sur les hanches. Grand, beau, des yeux sombres reflétant l'intelligence, la courage et… une profonde tristesse… Il retira sa cape et me la passa autour des épaules, rabattant le capuchon sur ma tête, et me fit signe de monter à cheval. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et j'enfourchai avec plaisir sa magnifique monture, caressant rapidement l'encolure.

- Baisse la tête, ne montre ton visage à personne, et enveloppe-toi du mieux que tu pourras dans la cape, me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ce que je fis, bien-sûr, aussitôt. Et je ne désobéis pas, au contraire, pour être sûr que personne ne me voit, je me mis à fixer le sol, et tout ce que je sus, c'est qu'il m'emmena dans cette vaste citée blanche que j'avais rapidement aperçue, et aussi que notre passage dans les ruelles fut très remarqué. Et pour cause : pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques mois, le capitaine Faramir faisait son entrée en ramenant un étranger. Cela, je ne le sus que plus tard, au cours d'un conversation avec des rôdeurs de l'Ithilien.

Bref, une fois descendu de cheval, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa à l'intérieur d'un immense bâtiment. Toujours consciencieux de respecter ses consignes, je restai de mieux possible enveloppé dans la cape. Il m'emmena devant un trône, et je ne vis d'abord que les deux pieds chaussés de cuir de l'homme assis dessus. Mais cette fois, la curiosité fut trop grande et je levai la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et au regard intelligent où perçait malheureusement une sombre lueur de folie. L'Intendant du Gondor, Denethor. Je soutins difficilement son regard qui me transperçait comme de l'acier, et finit d'ailleurs par baisser les yeux.

- Je commence à être las de tout ceci Faramir.

- Père je…

- Je ne veux aucune explication. Je devine bien pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici au lieu de le tuer comme je te l'avais demandé, coupa Denethor, et ces mots me glacèrent d'effroi, mais éveillèrent aussi plus encore ma curiosité.

- Il a le même regard que cette insolente, partie sans un remerciement.

Les mains de Faramir, toujours posées sur mes épaules, se crispèrent douloureusement.

- Et même s'il n'est pas un elfe, il est pourtant du même peuple qu'elle.

Un elfe… Un elfe ? Je me souviens avoir sérieusement douté de mes capacités auditives ce jour-là…

- Père, insista Faramir. Nous manquons d'hommes dans cette guerre contre le Mordor, nous ne pouvons refuser lorsqu'elle nous est proposée.

- Parce qu'il nous a proposé son aide ? Mais depuis quand un homme… un tout jeune garçon peut-il faire la différence ?

Tout jeune garçon ? Bon, d'accord, je n'avais que dix-huit ans, mais quand même !

- Néanmoins, il est entré dans Minas Tirith et a passé les sept portes, il ne peut donc pas repartir ainsi. Tu t'occuperas de l'armer, et pour un court moment, je l'envoie à Osgiliath avec tes troupes. Débrouille-toi pour lui trouver un cheval et tout le reste.

Je n'osais pas relever les yeux su le visage de Denethor, mais je sentais son regard posé sur moi, tentant de me découvrir, d'entrer dans mon esprit, mais je l'en empêchais silencieusement.

- Et qu'il ne se reparaisse pas sous mon regard avant que j'en donne l'ordre, car il me semble bien aussi insolent qu'elle !

- Bien père.

Faramir s'inclina et me poussa fermement vers la porte. Dehors, il me fit remonter à cheval et nous redescendîmes la citée. J'avais de nouveau les yeux rivés au sol, et j'attendis patiemment qu'il me dise de descendre ou me pose une question ou… ou autre chose. Je ne savais pas au juste ce que j'attendais, mais tous mes muscles étaient tendus dans l'angoisse de cette attente. Mais une fois hors des murs, il continua sa route et poussa même son cheval au galop, et j'aperçus bientôt, beaucoup trop proche pour moi des Monts de l'Ombre, une citée portuaire, la citée d'Osgiliath.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois entre les murs de cette citée qu'il repassa au pas. Il arrêta son cheval devant une immense tente rouge, et, me faisant signe de l'attendre dehors, il entra. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés de deux hommes à la peau claire, aux cheveux sombres, les yeux gris et le visage triste et fier.

- En effet, dit l'un d'eux en me voyant. Mais… Je ne sais pas si…

- C n'est pas un elfe, déclara catégoriquement le second.

- Attendez, pas ici, intervint Faramir.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une petite tente bleue à côté, et je pus enfin m'asseoir. Faramir me fit signe de retirer ma cape, ce que je fis à contrecœur. Aurais-je oublié de préciser que ces hommes étaient vêtus de cuir, de cottes de mailles et même de certaines pièces d'armure ? Et moi… en jean et chemise blanche, et mes chaussures de ville joliment cirées… Mais ils n'y firent que très peu attention.

- Voici Mablung et Damrod, dit rapidement Faramir. Et tu es ?

- Riagad.

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, et j'avais pourtant l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre les avait prononcés à ma place.

- Riagad… Ce n'est pas elfique, dit Mablung. Ce n'est de toute façon pas un elfe. Bien qu'ils aient tous deux cette même lueur dans les yeux.

- Lówen n'était pas non plus une elfe. Elle s'évertuait à le répéter, fit remarquer Faramir. Elle disant venir d'une contrée trop éloignée pour que nous puissions la connaître. Et puis, elle n'avait pas les oreilles pointues, ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

- Si elle-même n'était pas une elfe, ses armes et ses habits l'étaient, ainsi que sa monture, ses vivres, sa façon de combattre, ses chants, et son anneau, énuméra Damrod en comptant surs ses doigts.

- Et sa sagesse… Même si elle était en même temps trop enflammée… Et leur volonté, et leur agilité, et leur beauté. Mais lui aussi est beau, pas comme un elfe, mais comme elle.

« Oulà ». C'est tout ce que j'étais capable de penser. J'essayais de suivre du mieux possible leur conversation, mais trop de choses m'échappaient, et une en particulier, et ce depuis le début…

- Qui est cette Ló… Lów… Cette fille dont vous parlez ? demandai-je en butant sur mes mots.

- Il ne connaît pas son nom, donc il ne la connaît pas elle, remarqua Mablung.

- Ce n'était pas son nom, seuls les elfes l'avaient nommée ainsi, dit Faramir, puis il se tourna vers moi. A ta question je ne peux répondre précisément. Cette fille se faisait appeler Lówen…

- Jeune fille de la nuit, précisa Damrod.

- Nous ne savons rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle vient d'une contrée très éloignée dont elle ne nous révéla jamais le nom. Je l'ai trouvée et secourue alors qu'elle descendait le long de l'Anórien à cheval. Et je l'ai amenée devant mon père. Nous devînmes rapidement amis avec elle mon frère, Boromir, et moi-même. Et elle nous apprit qu'elle avait longuement séjournée auprès des elfes dans une forêt loin au Nord d'ici. Et comme tu as du le comprendre, tout laissait croire qu'elle était aussi une elfe. Elle avait même tenu tête à mon père, et réussit à lui imposer le silence…

Il y avait de l'admiration dans sa voix, et énormément de… tendresse. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant en tout cas.

- Et elle nous aida grandement lors de la récente reconquête d'Osgiliath.

- Récente reconquête ? laissai-je échapper.

- Osgiliath était aux mains du Mordor, et elle grouillait d'Orques, Lówen en abattit d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à elle seule que tous nos hommes réunis.

« Orques gentils mammifères marins noir et blanc, adorable carnivore mangeur d'otarie et pourtant si attendrissant. » Ouais. Un peu bête comme raisonnement, mais bon, c'est censé être ça un Orque non ?

- Orque ?

- Tu verras assez tôt ce qu'est un Orque.

- Euh… Ouais, dis-je, pas tellement sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

- Pas aussi courageux qu'elle… marmonna Mablung.

Lui, c'était tout vu, je ne l'aimais pas.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Faramir sans se troubler, après la reconquête, elle est partie vers le Nord-ouest continuer son voyage solitaire. Nous ignorons où elle se trouve en ce moment.

- Et quel rapport avec moi ?

- Tu as le même regard. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait le même.

- Et vous allez me faire quoi ?

- Te laisser la vie sauve contrairement aux ordres.

- Oui, mais…

Un cri retenti hors de la tente et ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, et instinctivement je les suivis. Faramir me colla une épée dans les mains.

- Voyons voir ce que tu vaux.

- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, murmurai-je.

Je le suivis tout de même, tenant fermement mon épée de la main droite et tripotant machinalement quelque chose que j'avais autour du cou… Le pendentif que j'avais trouvé et que j'avais complètement oublié… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y faire attention car je me retrouvai rapidement face aux créatures les plus hideuses que j'avais jamais vues…

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Des Orques, répondit Faramir d'un ton très dégagé.

Ok. Les mots « Orques » et « mammifère marin adorable et attachant » ne vont pas ensemble. A retenir. En attendant, j'étais plutôt mal barré… Mais bon. Sans savoir pourquoi, je voulais leur prouver que je n'étais pas un trouillard incapable, surtout à ce Mablung… Donc je me jetai sur les Orques aux côtés de Faramir et je plantai mon épée dans le ventre du premier. J'esquivai grâce à une chance incroyable le second pour ensuite lui couper le bras puis la tête. Et un troisième, et les jambes d'un quatrième, un cinquième en deux… Beuark quand j'y repense, ce premier combat m'avait vraiment écoeuré… Tout ce sang noir et poisseux, cette crasse… Mon jean et ma chemise foutus… Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus grave… Mablung avait une large plaie à l'épaule et d'un coup, je l'aimais un peu plus… En tout cas, moi, je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti. Bon, je n'en avais pas tué autant que les autres, j'avais peut-être été un peu moins téméraire…

« Pas mal ». C'est ce que Faramir me dit, et cela m'emplit de fierté.

« Mais loin d'être assez ». Ca, ce fut Mablung qui me le dit. Rien d'étonnant.

Après cette bataille, je gagnai beaucoup en assurance. Ils m'emmenèrent dans la tente bleue de nouveau et me donnèrent d'autres habits : un pantalon et des bottes en cuir, une chemise blanche, une cotte de maille, une tunique noire avec un arbre blanc et sept étoiles autour, des jambières en acier, des gants en cuir, et une ceinture de cuir. Sans oublier l'épée, l'arc et une cape verte par-dessus le tout. Damrod et Mablung m'apprirent à manier l'épée et à tirer à l'arc du mieux qu'ils le purent. Et au bout de quelques mois, j'étais tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul. Et j'en avais appris suffisamment sur le Terre du Milieu. Plus que n'importe quel autre soldat du Gondor, car Mablung et Damrod étaient des Dunedains, de la race des grands rois d'antan, et ils savaient énormément de choses. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas satisfaire la curiosité qui me rongeait depuis mon arrivée : qui était Lówen. Les autres me l'avaient décrite comme ayant de longs cheveux châtains prenant parfois la teinte des feuilles en automne, ses yeux verts s'enflammant d'un brasier ardent lorsqu'elle combattait ou était en colère, mais en temps normal ils étaient calmes et reflétaient la sagesse des elfes, mais brillaient d'un éclat peu ordinaire, comme les miens. Elle avait la peau claire et quelques tâches de rousseurs, et elle était belle. Une physionomie peu ordinaire dans n'importe quel peuple de la Terre du Milieu. Et en tout cela, elle me rappelait diablement la fille qui avait hanté mes pensées ces derniers temps, Gwenaëlle. Mais quand ils me narraient ses exploits, je m'apercevais que ce ne pouvait être elle. Je ne la voyais pas accomplir toutes ces choses. Et puis, elle devait être chez elle, bien au chaud, ou alors au lycée, mais en sécurité en tout cas enfin… Aussi en sécurité que quelqu'un peut l'être dans mon monde… Et d'après leurs dires, ils avaient rencontré Lówen il y avait trois mois de cela, et moi, cela faisait tout juste cinq mois que je me trouvais là, et à mon départ, Gwenaëlle était toujours là. Donc Lówen ne pouvait être Gwenaëlle. Un peu tordu comme raisonnement, mais pourtant, tout semblait logique. Mais je voulais tout de même savoir qui elle était.

Enfin, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Et avant toutes choses, je devais m'assurer qu'Osgiliath était toujours entre nos mains. Et cela occupait tout mon temps. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quand datait exactement ma dernière nuit de sommeil tranquille, mais en tout cas, ça datait… Mais je vivais tout de même dans une sorte de bonheur irréel.

Est malheureusement arrivé le jour où Osgiliath fut de nouveau perdue. L'ennemi reçut une aide inattendue : celle du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, le plus puissant des neufs esprits servants de l'Anneau… Le Nazgûl nous mit rapidement en échec, et nous dûmes nous replier vers la Citée Blanche, en trop faible nombre à mon goût. Mais _Il_ nous poursuivait toujours, monté sur un gigantesque oiseau aux dents pointues, sans plume. Je sentais presque le souffle fétide de la créature dans mon dos, et je sortis mon épée pour l'affronter quand il choisit une autre cible : Faramir, mon capitaine, récemment revenu d'une mission dans l'Ithilien à laquelle il refusa que je participe et dont il ne me raconta rien. Je poussai mon cheval pour le rattraper et attirer l'attention de la créature, en vain. Ma monture se prit les pieds et tomba, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je restai cloué au sol par le désespoir, regardant Faramir, plus que mon capitaine, mon ami, tomber à son tour, et la créature rapprochant ses serres de lui. Il avait son épée à la main, mais n'avait aucune chance. Je fermai alors les yeux, refusant de voir la suite, quand une intense lumière blanche, telle celle qui m'avait entouré lors de ma venue, arriva et gagna en intensité. Je m'accrochai à une poignée d'herbes, de peur de me retrouver aspirer dans mon monde, ce que je ne voulais pas. Mais une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à me relever, et j'aperçus le visage sévère de Mablung qui m'ordonna de rejoindre la citée blanche le plus vite possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le suivis à travers les sept portes, jusqu'à la Blanche Tour d'Echtelion, et là, il me dit d'être le plus silencieux et le plus discret possible. Je hochai la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Là, devant le trône de Denethor, se tenaient Faramir, épuisé, et un vieil homme. Et un enfant. Du moins, je le pris pour un enfant. C'était en réalité un Semi-Homme. Un Hobbit. Et le vieil homme était Mithrandir, l'un des Istari. Un magicien. Cool. Ouais, c'est ce que je pensai sur le coup. Mais à voir la tête des autres, ce n'était pas aussi cool que ça… Mais la chose la plus étonnante, c'était la présence d'une petite fille. Beauté irréelle, oreilles pointues… Cool cool. Une elfe. Enfin, une enfant elfe. Cool quand même. Faramir se vit confier la garde de la petite elfe, nommée Lysbeth. Et le Hobbit, Peregrin Touque, et Mithrandir allèrent s'entretenir avec Denethor dans un salon.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le Hobbit leva les yeux sur moi et un sourire éclaira son visage. Et Mithrandir me transperça de son regard, l'air étonné. Il demanda à Denethor s'il pouvait « m'emprunter », et l'intendant fit un geste dédaigneux en disant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Mithrandir me fit signe de le suivre et nous allâmes dans leur chambre. Je restai debout près de la fenêtre, le Hobbit s'assit sur le lit et Mithrandir sur un fauteuil.

- L'Intendant ne laisse habituellement pas ses sujets à ma merci, fit-il remarquer d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suppose donc que vous n'en êtes pas.

- Je suis un chevalier du Gondor, répondis-je bêtement.

- Oui, cela, je le vois, et vous portez très bien l'arbre blanc d'ailleurs, mais vous n'êtes pas de ce peuple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Connaissez-vous Lówen ? demanda précipitamment le Hobbit.

- Non, dis-je d'un ton las.

- Ne soyez pas si empressé Maître Touque, dit Mithrandir. Je devine que cette question a due vous être posée maintes fois, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- En effet. Et ma réponse est toujours la même. Non, je ne la connais pas.

- Mais… Enfin, j'aurais juré que vous étiez du même peuple, se justifia le Hobbit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je doute en réalité que quelqu'un ici puisse être du même… peuple que moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mithrandir. Viendriez-vous d'une contrée trop éloignée pour être connue de nous ?

- Euh… Je serais assez tenté de dire oui… C'est sûrement ce qui s'approche le plus de la vérité…

- Comme elle, dit le Hobbit avec un grand sourire. Mais quelle est la vérité alors ?

- Je…

Je regardai attentivement le magicien et le Hobbit. C'est vrai, d'où venais-je ? Bonne question… Je connaissais la réponse, mais ce n'était pas clair, et je craignais de passer pour un fou…

- Je viens d'un autre monde, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, bien entendu, rit le Hobbit, comme…

- Je ne met pas en doute la véracité de vos dires, coupa le magicien. Lysbeth aussi vient d'un autre monde. Sûrement le même.

- Mais Ló…

- Maître Touque, il me semble vous avoir dit d'être moins empressé !

- Euh oui, pardonnez-moi Gandalf…

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il le fit taire ni ce que le Hobbit allait dire… Peut-être allait-il parler de Lówen… Et dans ce cas elle venait du même monde que moi, mais j'en doutais. Il n'y a pas d'elfe dans mon monde ! Mais pourtant Lysbeth était une jeune elfe, et elle venait de mon monde quand même…

- Lysbeth est devenue une elfe une fois ici. Et elle n'en est pas totalement une, elle n'est pas encore immortelle précisa le magicien comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Bon. Donc Lówen peut venir de mon monde… Gwen ?

- Mais quel est votre nom ? demanda soudain le Hobbit.

- Ri… Ju… Ri…, bégayai-je. R… J… Riagad.

- Oui, et votre véritable nom ? demanda malicieusement Mithrandir.

- Julien, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Et bien mon ami, dit le magicien, redevenu sérieux. Je ne sais pas si vous retournerez un jour chez vous.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je préfère cent fois vivre ici…

- Comme L…

- Maître Touque ! tonna Mithrandir.

- Je voulais dire euh… comme Lysbeth bien-sûr !

Ouais. Ils me cachaient quelque chose ces deux-là. Enfin bon. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête. A commencer par la perte d'Osgiliath et ce Nazgûl. A force de défendre cette cité, j'avais fini par l'aimer et me battre pour elle et pour le Gondor, comme les autres soldats, et non plus par simple obligation, et j'étais plus que fier de porter l'emblème du Gondor.

- Je devine que vous êtes perturbé par la perte d'Osgiliath, remarqua Mithrandir.

- En effet, répondis-je sombrement. Comment ne pas l'être ?

- Je crains qu'il ne faille rapidement vous en remettre. Car une autre bataille plus importante se prépare.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle pour la liberté des peuples de Terre du Milieu. Sauron n'attendra plus longtemps avant d'attaquer Minas Tirith.

- Pourquoi Sauron attaquerait-il le Gondor maintenant ? Parce qu'il a Osgiliath ? Il l'a pourtant possédée par le passé, il n'avait pas attaqué pour autant !

- Beaucoup d'évènements extérieurs à la prise d'Osgiliath le poussent à attaquer. Le roi arrive, Riagad. Et Sauron le craint. Il le craint plus que toute autre chose.

- Le roi ? Vous voulez dire… le descendant d'Isildur ?

- Exactement.

- Je comprend mieux alors pour quelle raison Sauron attaquerait. Et c'est une raison supplémentaire pour reconquérir Osgiliath.

- Ce sera moins simple. Sauron y déverse déjà toutes ses troupes, et le roi sorcier, qui ne peut être vaincu par aucun homme, est lui-même à la tête de cette armée. Et cette fois, il manque deux des personnes qui firent la différence la dernière fois.

- Je suppose que Lówen en fait partie ?

- Oui, Lówen et Boromir, le fils aîné de l'intendant. Mais je crains que nous ne les verrons pas dans les murs de cette citée avant la fin de cette guerre.

- Peut-être alors les croiserais-je sur les champs de bataille. Car je retourne immédiatement à Osgiliath.

Sur ces mots, je me levai, les saluai, et me dirigeai vers la Salle du Trône. Là, l'intendant m'appela et m'ordonna de mener ses troupes vers la victoire puisque ses deux fils l'avaient abandonné. Tant mieux, je n'aurais ainsi pas besoin de désobéir à un ordre quelconque. Je croisai Mablung qui me suivit sans un mot, et au fur et à mesure que je descendais en passant une à une les sept portes, tous les hommes valides prêts à mourir au combat se mirent derrière moi et ce fut ainsi qu'une fois hors de la citée, devant la Grande Porte, en me retournant, j'aperçus un millier d'hommes. Si peu. Dans mon dos raisonnait les cors des Orques. Je frissonnai rien qu'en les entendant. Mais pas de peur, non, je frissonnais de rage, la rage de combattre, qui s'insinuait en moi. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite me consterna. Mablung se mit à genoux devant moi, suivit de près par tous les autres.

- Je vois maintenant que vous êtes en effet du même peuple que Lówen, et je regrette de ne pas avoir toute une armée des vôtres, car alors la victoire nous serait assurée. Mais vous êtes seul. Et malgré cela je vous suivrais comme un chef, comme mon capitaine, car en vous brûle le feu qui reconquit Osgiliath une fois déjà.

Ouah. Mablung, me dire ça, à moi. Je devais vraiment faire peur. Mais une fois la surprise passée, la rage de combattre m'envahit à nouveau et je leur ordonnai de se lever, puis je me tournai vers Osgiliath, et, empli d'une force nouvelle, je partis d'un pas rapide et ferme vers la citadelle. Plus j'avançais et plus le son des cors ennemis parvenaient à mes oreilles, me faisant vibrer de l'intérieur. Les hommes derrière moi me suivaient avec de moins en moins d'hésitation, Mablung et Damrod à mes côtés, et lorsqu'enfin j'aperçus les premiers murs de la citée, je courus, épée en l'air, un cri puissant sortant de ma gorge. Mablung me raconta beaucoup plus tard comment ce cri effraya l'ennemi et redonna courage au Gondor. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce fut ce mot que je criais : Gondor.

Enfin… Je ne me souviens plus exactement de la suite, si ce n'est que j'abattais Orques, Sudérons et Uruk-Haïs tous les uns après les autres, sans distinction, telle une tornade, partout à la fois. Je pris même l'épée d'un Sudéron mort pour pouvoir combattre avec deux lames. Je ne me souviens pas de la durée, mais je vis la lune plus d'une fois entre les sombres nuages, ayant chaque fois un regain de courage. Mais nous fûmes cependant submergé par le nombre, et nous dûmes nous replier hors de la citée. Mais en nous retournant, nous nous aperçûmes que la vraie bataille avait d'hors et déjà commencé. De nombreux hommes, Orques et autres créatures, s'affrontaient. Il y avait même des trolls et des mûmakils, dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler. Mais le pire était à venir : le vent frais qui soufflait et qui chassait les nuages, ce vent qui nous avait tant ragaillardis, ce même vent qui nous avait redonné espoir faisait en ce moment-même remonter les navires ennemis à contre-courant à une vitesse inimaginable.

- Les Pirates d'Umbar ! crièrent les hommes. Les Pirates d'Umbar ! Regardez ! Les pirates d'Umbar arrivent ! Ainsi le Belfalas est pris, et l'Ethir, et le Lebennin est parti ! Les Pirates sont sur nous ! C'est le dernier coup du Destin !

Les cloches raisonnèrent alors, annonçant la retraite. Mais au lieu de me replier, je me dirigeai vers cette flotte l'épée levée et j'attaquai au corps à corps le premier pirate descendu.

- Sombre crétin, dit-il en me désarmant. Regarde autour de toi.

J'ouvris alors la bouche de stupeur en voyant qu'à l'avant du premier bateau, celui d'où le pirate était descendu, était accroché un grand étendard sur lequel fleurissait l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, entouré de Sept Etoiles et surmonté d'une couronne, la marque d'Elendil. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Elessar, héritier d'Isildur, se tenait sur le pont du navire portant l'Etoile d'Elendil sur son front, et je devinai aisément que l'épée qu'il tenait fièrement était Narsil, l'épée qui ôta l'Anneau de la main de Sauron, reforgée. A ses côtés se tenaient un autre homme, un elfe et un nain.

- Ramasse ton épée, la bataille est loin d'être finie. Tu contempleras le roi plus tard.

Je reportai mon regard sur le pirate et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une elfe, et une lueur rayonnait autour d'elle, comme si elle émanait d'un brasier ardent à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais en même temps, le courage farouche et la témérité des hommes brillaient dans ses yeux. C'est ainsi que je rencontrai enfin Lówen. Elle ramassa mon épée, et, après me l'avoir donnée, elle sortit deux dagues de son dos et se jeta dans la bataille, suivie de près par Aragorn et les trois autres, puis par une trentaine d'hommes, deux autres elfes et… une armée de fantômes… Je ne supportai pas de rester en arrière et je les suivis pour retourner combattre. La bataille dura jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et, alors que j'enfonçais ma lame dans le corps d'un homme, enfin raisonnèrent les chants de victoire. Les pertes étaient lourdes, mais je savais au fond de mon cœur que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là : Sauron était toujours en vie… Du moins, dans un état suffisant pour encore nous nuire…

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques jours, nous fûmes tous prêts pour partir vers le Mordor, à la porte noire, afin de créer une diversion. Car j'appris que là-bas, peut-être au pied de la Montagne du Destin, deux autres Hobbits risquaient leur vie pour détruire l'Anneau et par la même occasion Sauron. J'étais à la tête des troupes, aux côtés de Mablung et Damrod, eux-mêmes en grande conversation avec Boromir, le frère de Faramir. Pour ma part, je marchais dans le silence, observant simplement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Le nain était aux côtés de Mithrandir, Peregrin et Aragorn. Lówen était à cheval avec un elfe blond, dans ses bras. Les deux autres elfes chevauchaient côte-à-côte, juste derrière eux.

Au bout de quelques temps, Boromir vint se placer à côté de moi. Je sentis son regard posé sur mon visage, mais moi, je ne pouvais détacher le mien d'Aragorn. Je comprenais enfin comment on pouvait ressentir de l'amour pour un homme, pour un roi. Enfin, je ne le comprenais pas, mais je le ressentais.

- De quelle contrée venez-vous ? me demanda Boromir.

- Je viens d'un autre monde.

J'avais dit ces mots sans gêne, plus par lassitude d'avoir à répondre à cette question qu'autre chose. Mais je les avais dit fort, attirant l'attention de pas mal de monde, et en premier de l'elfe blond. Mais Lówen, elle, ne détourna que très peu la tête et hocha des épaules. Bon. Elle ne venait donc pas d'un autre monde.

Enfin, je n'avais plus le temps d'y songer, car déjà nous nous rapprochions du Mordor, et je commençais à redouter le pire. Nous marchâmes ainsi pendant sept jours. Une partie des troupes avait abandonné au bout du cinquième, et nous étions moins nombreux qu'au départ, mais les hommes étaient vaillants et ne craignaient pas la mort.

Une fois devant la Porte Noire, un homme, la bouche de Sauron, vint parlementer, mais Mithrandir finit par l'envoyer promener, même si tout espoir semblait perdu. Lorsqu'il franchit les Portes Noires en sonnant du cor, nous comprîmes que la dernière bataille approchait. Déjà un nombre incroyable d'Orques se déversait de la porte noire. Aragorn nous fit alors un discours que jamais je n'oublierais.

- Je vois dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillera, où nous abandonnerons nos amis, et briserons les liens de la Communauté, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons !!

Des cris poussés par les hommes répondirent, des cris des courage, des cris de rage, des cris d'espoir aussi, mais ils furent vite couvert par une forte voix de femme récitant une incantation dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir les mots. Mais les éléments se déchaînèrent, décimant les troupes ennemies et épargnant les nôtres. Puis une immense vague déferla, passant au-dessus et autour de nous, et dans l'eau, il y avait d'innombrables corps, des cadavres d'Orques, d'Hommes et d'elfes, et la vague engloutit les troupes ennemies, et tout ce que j'entendis fut les cris déchirants de douleur des serviteurs des l'Anneau, et ces mots de Mithrandir :

- Pour la seconde fois, les morts viennent au secours des vivants.

Puis l'eau se retira, et le nombre de corps était plus important. Puis nous fonçâmes vers les troupes ennemies, désormais aussi nombreuses que nous, et alors que nous étions presque victorieux, la Porte Noire s'ouvrit une dernière fois, laissant passer un Nazgûl monté sur un cheval noir, qui s'arrêta au milieu du champ de bataille, face à la petite Lysbeth montée sur un Warg. Mais en les entendant parler, je devinai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lysbeth, petite elfe de cinq ans, et un Nazgûl, esprit servant de l'Anneau, qui s'adressaient l'un à l'autre, mais Sauron lui-même, et Beriawen, la fille perdue des Seigneurs de l'Ouest, les Valar. Et alors qu'ils allaient combattre, Sauron poussa un cri affreux qui se répercuta dans toute la plaine, et même au-delà de l'Anduin, jusqu'à Minas Tirith, et, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Lysbeth, ou plutôt Beriawen, fit apparaître les instruments de sa perte, deux Hobbits, ceux chargés de détruire l'Anneau, et il n'y avait plus de doute quant à la réussite de leur quête. Sauron, ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, fut définitivement vaincu, annonçant le début d'un tout nouvel âge, le quatrième de ce monde.

Je ne me souviens plus du retour à Minas Tirith. Je me souviens juste que Legolas, l'elfe blond ; Gimli, le nain ; Mithrandir, Peregrin, Aragorn et Boromir avaient tendance à beaucoup rester avec Lówen, et celle-ci semblait de plus en plus faible, et elle perdait de sa lumière. Lysbeth, elle, quitta la compagnie, emplie de rancune envers ceux qui l'avaient sévèrement punie pour être venue à la Porte Noire, même si elle nous avait sauvé la vie à tous.

Par contre, s'il y a un jour dont je me souviens avec exactitude, c'est celui de mon départ. Ce fut le septième après notre retour à Minas Tirith. Je m'éveillai étrangement faible ce matin-là, un voile sur les yeux. La journée fut horrible, j'avais l'impression d'être une sorte de spectre, car certains ne me voyaient pas. Seul Faramir et les autres me voyaient encore tout à fait, mais tous avaient leurs problèmes à régler. La dernière chose que je vis fut le soleil se couchant à l'Ouest, vers le pays d'Aman. Je me tenais au septième étage de la blanche cité, et mon regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes solitaires. Faramir, mon capitaine et ami, à qui je ne pus dire adieu, et Lówen, cette elfe mortelle… J'allais me diriger vers elle pour enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui me tracassaient, mais je fus pris d'un violent vertige et je m'effondrai.

En rouvrant les yeux, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, en jean et chemise blanche. Mes cheveux étaient de nouveau courts, propres et coiffés, et ma barbe proprement rasée. J'étais de nouveau dans mon monde, et il ne me restait rien d'Arda. Sauf… Ce pendentif, en métal brillant à la lumière des astres célestes, et mes souvenirs…

Un jour seulement s'est écoulé pendant mon séjour au Gondor. Et j'ai repris une vie normale, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être après avoir vécu tant de choses.

Par un hasard immense, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a partagé mon sort, Christophe. Mais il vécut sa propre histoire dans un autre royaume, celui du Rohan, et il n'a pas encore fini de tout me raconter…

Mais une chose est sûre, le visage qui me revient le plus souvent à l'esprit, avant même celui de Faramir et d'Aragorn, est celui de Lówen. En fait, il y autre chose de sûr… J'ai acquis courage et témérité, et j'aiderais Gwenaëlle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferais. N'était-ce pas le but que je m'étais fixé avant d'être amené en Terre du Milieu ?

**FIN**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Bon, je sais pas encore si le one-shot de Julien a plu à tout le monde, mais je me lance déjà dans celui de Christophe… Qui sera différent… enfin je pense, on verra au fur et à mesure…**

**Entre deux vies**

****

Chapitre Deux : Christophe :

Je me présente, je me nomme Christophe. Je suis des études en terminale littéraire. Avant j'adorais faire la fête, passer mon temps à m'amuser, sans jamais prendre la peine d'être sérieux… Je ne me souciais pas réellement du monde qui m'entourait, j'avais préféré l'ignorer dès que j'avais été capable de comprendre à quel point il était noir… Un moyen simple et efficace de se voiler la face… Pas le meilleur moyen mais bon… Ca m'était égal. Et puis il m'est arrivé quelque chose, qui changea à jamais ma vision des choses. Et qui me changea _moi_ à tout jamais. Je me suis retrouvé en Terre du Milieu. Peut-être un voyage dans le temps, à une époque reculée, dans une civilisation complètement irradiée de la surface de la Terre. Ou dans un monde parallèle. Ou une autre planète. Je ne vais pas exposer ici toutes mes théories, elles sont trop nombreuses, et sûrement fausse. De toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance, parce que je suis de retour ici, sur Terre, dans la Voie Lactée, dans ce monde qui a toujours été le mien et qui aurait toujours du le rester. Alors, pourquoi chercher une explication ? Si ça se trouve, il n'y en a aucune… Je serais tenté de dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Mais non, puisque j'ai un ami, Julien, qui a vécu la même chose…

Je sortais d'un entraînement de hand, et j'attendais que mon père vienne me chercher. J'étais avec plusieurs de mes amis, et nous parlions d'une fête qui aurait bientôt lieu, organisée par l'un des joueurs de l'équipe pour son anniversaire. J'étais invité, et j'avais l'intention d'y aller, ça serait une occasion de plus de s'amuser.

Tous mes amis partirent l'un après l'autre, et je me retrouvai rapidement seul, à attendre mon père qui commençait à être inhabituellement en retard, lui qui était toujours très ponctuel. J'allais l'appeler sur son portable quand une lueur attira mon attention au bout de la rue. Je rangeai donc mon portable dans la poche de ma veste, mis mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers cette lueur. Elle venait de l'un des arbres qui avaient été planté en tant que décoration, histoire que les habitants de la ville aient un peu de verdure… Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien d'ailleurs, de moins en moins de personnes étaient capables d'apprécier la nature à sa juste valeur…

A cet arbre était accroché, sur une branche extrêmement basse, un pendentif. Il brillait d'une lumière argentée qui diminuait d'intensité quand les nuages cachaient la lune et les étoiles. Il était formé de nombreux entrelacs celtes, et une pierre rouge sang était sertie au centre. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'observai longuement, captivé par la beauté de cet objet. Puis, alors que je regardai autour de moi pour voir si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui l'avait mis là, une lueur blanche aveuglante m'entoura et je mis un bras devant mes yeux pour m'en cacher. Quand enfin j'eus l'impression que la lumière diminuait, je baissai mon bras et regardai autour de moi. Je compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'ailleurs. Je me trouvais toujours dans une rue… Enfin, ce n'était plus qu'une petite ruelle, et les maisons étaient faites de bois et de terre battue mélangée avec de la paille. Les toits étaient de chaume, et les portes en bois épais. Le sol était de terre, et un troupeau de poules poursuivies par un enfant me passa entre les jambes. Je fronçai les sourcils et commençai à marcher dans la rue, serrant toujours le pendentif dans la main. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais sur mon passage les gens s'enfuyaient ou se cachaient pour m'épier. Bon d'accord je n'étais pas vraiment vêtu comme eux… J'étais encore en tenu de sport, je n'avais pas pris la peine de me changer après mon entraînement tant j'étais épuisé. Je commençais à me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'entrer dans l'une de ces maisons pour me changer avant de chercher une réponse à mes questions quand une main m'agrippa par la manche et m'attira dans une autre ruelle sombre. Je regardai l'homme qui m'y avait attiré. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi, d'une dizaine d'années au moins. Il était grand et fier, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés par une fine bande de cuir. Il regarda autour de lui attentivement puis me fit entrer dans une petite porte que je n'aurais pas vu s'il ne me l'avait pas indiqué. Dans la petite pièce misérable sur laquelle donnait la porte se trouvaient quelques autres hommes, tous plus âgés que moi, tous blonds, tous vêtus d'une armure, et tous semblaient prêts à partir pour un long voyage. L'homme qui m'avait amené ici me poussa dans un coin et me fit asseoir sur un énorme sac de farine.

- Je me nomme Hafaleth. Je suis un cavalier de la troisième division de la Marche. Qui es-tu ?

- Maël, répondis-je sans réfléchir, comme si un autre parlait à ma place.

- Bien. J'ignore si tu le sais, car tu ne sembles pas d'ici, et je ne connais pas ton visage, mais notre Maréchal, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, neveu du roi, a été banni de la citée.

Ca commençait plutôt mal… Pour que le neveu d'un roi soit banni de la cité de ce roi, il fallait quand même qu'il y ait de sérieuses dissensions au cœur de ce royaume… Et je risquais fort d'être d'office embarqué dans l'un des camps… Et pas forcément le bon.

- Et ? demandai-je en m'efforçant de laisser mon visage impassible.

- Nous allons le rejoindre. Tous les hommes que tu vois ici font parti de la troisième division, et Eomer était le Maréchal de cette division. Nous lui sommes fidèles, et nous ne le laisserons pas seuls par ces temps-ci, même si c'est un vaillant guerrier et fils de roi.

- Et qu'est-ce que moi je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Tu es grand, et tu as l'air fort, malgré ton jeune âge. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne dois guère avoir plus de vingt printemps.

- En effet, j'en ai dix-huit.

- Mais tu as l'air fort, et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir avec nous.

- Rien de mieux vraiment ? En êtes-vous si sûr ?

- Si tu restes à Edoras, tu seras jeté en prison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde-nous, et regarde-toi. Puis pense au comportement des villageois en te voyant. Cela répond-il à ta question ?

Un bon point. Bon, j'allais donc aller avec eux. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais il y avait juste un problème. Et il allait rapidement le deviner.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- De France.

- De France ?

- Peut-être veut-il parler de la Fragazranchesse ? intervint un autre homme.

- Oui, c'est cela, je viens de la Fragazranchesse ! dis-je précipitamment, heureux de trouver une échappatoire. Et je ne suis pas très… instruit dans l'histoire ce monde et l'art des armes.

- Nous t'apprendrons ce que tu as besoin de savoir, dit Hafaleth. Maintenant, met cette cape, nous n'avons que ça à te donner pour le moment. Une fois que nous aurons rejoint les autres, tu auras une armure et une monture.

Je pris la cape sans rien dire et la mit sur mes épaules en rabattant le capuchon sur ma tête. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais au moins, j'avais réussi à ruser, et j'allais en apprendre suffisamment. Il fallait juste que je continue à jouer le jeu, ce qui n'allait pas être compliqué. Déjà l'air pur que j'avais pu respirer m'avait rendu de bonne humeur et je me sentais prêt à affronter les pires épreuves…

Ils sortirent par petits groupes de la pièce pour sortir de la ville, et je compris alors que ce qu'ils faisaient était réellement interdit et dangereux. Si l'un d'eux se faisait prendre, tout serait gâché pour ceux se trouvant encore dans la citée… Je sortis en dernier, en compagnie de Hafaleth et de Finduen, l'homme qui avait parlé de la Fragazranchesse. Je les suivis le plus silencieusement possible à travers les ruelles, prenant plusieurs tours et détours, serrant toujours le pendentif dans ma main. Une fois hors de la cité, nous nous dirigeâmes toujours en ligne droite et en courant le plus vite possible, pendant une bonne heure ou deux, et je remerciais silencieusement mon entraîneur qui nous avait toujours fait travailler notre endurance. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au creux d'une petite vallée, et j'aperçus un grand rassemblement d'hommes et de chevaux. Je suivis Hafaleth et Finduen jusque devant un groupe d'hommes qui discutaient avec agitation alors que les autres restaient silencieux auprès des montures.

- Hafaleth, que signifie tout ceci ? demanda le plus grand des hommes.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas parcourir le Rohan seul.

- Je vous ordonne de retourner à la citée ! Je ne veux pas vous amener avec moi, j'ai été banni, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de partager ce sort avec moi.

Bon, c'était donc lui Eomer. Je comprenais un peu pourquoi ses hommes avaient voulu lui rester fidèles. Il était grand et il se dégageait de lui une aura particulière que je serais bien incapable de décrire si on me le demandait… De la force, de la fierté, du courage, de la loyauté, et beaucoup d'autres choses sans nom…

- Nous vous suivrons. Nous avons choisi de nous exiler nous même. Nous serons plus utiles à l'extérieur des murs d'Edoras à chasser les Orques de nos terres plutôt qu'à rester obéir aux ordres de cette langue de vipère qu'est le conseiller du roi. Nous voulons assurer la protection de nos femmes et de nos enfants ! Comprenez-nous !

Eomer ne dit rien pendant un moment puis il hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation, puis il sembla enfin me voir et s'approcha de moi.

- Et qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Maël, je viens de Fragazranchesse.

- Et que fait-il ici ? Je ne savais pas que les hommes du sud portaient un tel accoutrement !

- Nous l'avons trouvé errant dans la cité, répondit Hafaleth. Il risquait la prison en restant là-bas vu son accoutrement comme vous le dites si bien. Il m'avait tout l'air vaillant, j'ai pris ma décision de l'amener avec nous.

- Il est jeune. Mais nous allons lui laisser une chance. Donne-lui un cheval et… d'autres habits.

Sur ces mots, Eomer me sourit, me donna une tape dans le dos en me souhaitant la bienvenue, et s'éloigna rapidement, le visage rembrunis par les soucis. Hafaleth me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers un autre groupe d'hommes où des habits me furent donnés. Un pantalon de cuir, une chemise de lin, une épaisse tunique de cuir vert sombre, une ceinture de cuir elle aussi, des bottes légères et souples et une cape verte. Ils me donnèrent aussi un arc et une épée, ainsi qu'une lance. Je ne savais me servir d'aucune de ces trois armes, mais il me faudrait bien apprendre. Et en peu de temps. Car si j'avais bien compris, le royaume était envahi, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Nous partîmes rapidement au galop, en faisant un bruit de tous les diables car nous étions environ deux cents. Nous repassâmes au pas quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait. Nous fîmes alors une pause au sommet d'une colline, laissant quelques guetteurs aux alentours, et Finduen en profita pour commencer à m'instruire un peu sur l'histoire et la géographie de la où je me trouvais. C'est ainsi que j'appris que j'étais au Rohan, le royaume du roi Théoden, entre le Gondor au Sud et la Forêt Noire au Nord, et que l'esprit du roi avait été empoisonné par Saroumane, un Istar, un magicien, le plus puissant d'entre eux. C'est aussi de cette manière que j'appris avec étonnement que je me trouvais sur Arda, qui avait été créée par Eru, le Premier, l'Unique, qui avait aussi créé les Valar, qui étaient les Dieux. Il y avait ensuite eux la venue des Elfes, puis celles des Hommes, et de nombreuses batailles. Cela, Finduen ne put me le raconter en détails, car beaucoup de ces récits étaient, selon lui, perdu à jamais, parce que les hommes se souciaient de moins en moins de leur histoire. Tout cela, je l'appris dans la journée, parce que nous ne bougeâmes pas de là où nous étions, Eomer étant en grande conversation avec plusieurs autres hommes quant à la direction à prendre et aux choses à faire. Le soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'endormir, tout comme les autres hommes, Hafaleth vint me voir.

- Toi, tu ne dors pas. Viens me montrer ce que tu vaux à l'épée.

Je me relevai donc péniblement, car je m'étais déjà préparé à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je pris l'épée qui m'avait été donnée, et il m'attaqua de front. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, je me trouvais assis les fesses par terre, une épée pointée sur ma gorge. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et me mis en garde. Etrangement, je savais ce que je devais faire, comme si j'avais toujours su me battre à l'épée, c'était instinctif. Nous passâmes la nuit à nous entraîner, et à l'aube, nous reprîmes notre route vers le Nord. Nous voyageâmes toute la journée, et Finduen continua à m'enseigner ce qu'il savait. Cela se résumait à peu de choses d'après lui, mais mi, je trouvais qu'il était une source sans fond de connaissance. Surtout que j'avais énormément de choses à apprendre. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, où pendant que nous chevauchions j'apprenais ce que Finduen pouvait m'apprendre et quand nous faisions halte, Hafaleth m'entraînait à l'épée et à l'arc. Parfois, lorsque nous chevauchions, il venait m'apprendre à manier la lance, mais je préfèrais de loin l'épée et l'arc.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, mais pas énormément. Nous chevauchions toujours vers le Nord, faisant parfois demi-tour, partant vers l'Ouest, vers l'Est, mais remontant toujours finalement vers le Nord. Nous croisions parfois des troupes d'Orques, et nous les abattions tous sans pitié. Je n'y trouvais aucun plaisir. Mais je les haïssais. Pas pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Il y eut cependant deux faits marquant durant cette marche. La découverte d'une petite fille, une petite elfe, Lysbeth, blessée par accident par l'un d'entre nous alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'Orques, puis la rencontre avec deux hommes, un elfe, un nain, et une jeune fille montée sur un Warg. Les deux hommes étaient Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor. Le nain était Gimli fils de Gloín, et l'elfe était Legolas, de la Forêt Noire. La jeune fille sur le Warg était plongée dans un profond sommeil, une sorte de coma d'après les dires d'Aragorn, et elle se nommait Lówen. C'était une elfe, et Eomer sembla la reconnaître, ainsi que tous les autres. Ils étaient à la recherche de deux Semi-Hommes et d'une petite fille, qui se trouvait être Lysbeth.

Ils repartirent vers le lieu où nous avions trouvé Lysbeth, car ils pensaient que les deux Semi-Hommes s'y trouvaient également. Quand ils furent éloignés, j'entendis Finduen murmurer tout bas à l'adresse d'un autre :

- Cette jeune fille, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, mais je me demande qui elle est. Tu te souviens ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une elfe ! Et pourquoi la gardent-t-ils avec eux ? Que fait-elle donc là ?

- Il n'y a pas de réponses à toutes ces questions, répondit l'autre. Et puis, ce ne sont plus nos affaires.

- Vous avez déjà vu cette fille auparavant, demandai-je.

- Oui, nous étions en dehors d'Edoras, et nous l'avions aperçue de loin. Elle était cachée sous une cape et galopait à toute vitesse vers l'Ouest. Quand elle dévoila son visage, nous la prîmes tous pour une elfe, mais l'instant d'après, nous nous aperçûmes qu'elle était aussi humaine que toi ou moi. Mais la pauvre semblait totalement perdue et dans le plus total désarroi. Elle refusa de nous suivre à Edoras et Eomer, prit de pitié pour elle, la laissa partir. La voir pleurer m'avait brisé le cœur, et je crus que ma tristesse ne partirait jamais… La revoir ainsi m'a fait mal au cœur.

- Je vois…

Ca y est. Il avait réussi à éveiller ma curiosité. J'étais déjà de nature curieuse, mais depuis un petit moment, tout ce qui intriguait Finduen m'intriguait… Mais nous continuâmes à voyager vers le Nord, continuant nos détours et tuant les Orques que nous croisions. Une autre semaine passa ainsi, puis une deuxième. Je commençais à me faire à cette vie, et je l'appréciais pleinement en fin de compte. J'étais même heureux de vivre sans arrêt en plein air. Et puis, c'est arrivé. Les choses sérieuses ont commencé. Je me doutais bien que la guerre approchait, la dernière guerre contre le Mal, je l'avais deviné à travers les morts de Finduen, même si lui-même de s'en était pas rendu compte.

Nous étions en train de nous reposer quand un cavalier est arrivé vers nous. Sa monture était extrêmement rapide, si rapide que les autres le reconnurent immédiatement, car il n'y avait qu'un seul cheval aussi rapide que cela, et une seule personne capable de le monter. Le cheval était Gripoil, le Seigneur de tous les chevaux, et son cavalier était Gandalf Maison Grise, un magicien. Il n'était pas toujours bien accueilli, car il n'arrivait que lorsque les choses allaient vraiment mal. Il venait pour les arranger évidemment, mais le cœur de certains avaient été touché par les mots de Grima, le conseiller du roi. Il nous annonça qu'une bataille allait avoir lieu au Gouffre de Helm, car Saroumane avait envoyé toutes ses troupes pour attaquer le roi Théoden qui était parti se réfugier au Gouffre.

- Bien ! Tous au Gouffre de Helm !

Des cris accueillirent cette annonce, et je ne saurais dire s'ils étaient de joie ou de rage envers Saroumane. Quoiqu'il en soit nous partîmes aussitôt au galop vers le Gouffre de Helm, et je me préparai déjà pour la plus grande bataille de ma vie, car d'après les dires de Gandalf, l'armée de Saroumane était immense. Nous chevauchâmes deux jours entiers à une allure très rapide, et j'entendis Finduen remercier les Valar de nous avoir fait faire demi-tour bien avant d'avoir su la nouvelle. En effet, nous avions recommencé à nous diriger vers le Sud plusieurs jours avant la venue de Gandalf, raccourcissant ainsi sans le savoir notre trajet vers le Gouffre.

A notre arrivée, le soleil se levait. Nous nous tenions juste au sommet d'une pente plutôt raide, et la bataille faisait rage en bas. Le roi Théoden venait de sortir des murs et attaquait les Orques aux côtés d'Aragorn et Boromir, ainsi que Legolas, et les autres cavaliers.

- Pour le roi ! hurla Eomer avant de se jeter dans la pente au galop.

C'était une folie de prendre cette pente au galop, mais la nécessité l'obligeait, et nous le suivîmes tous sans hésitation, Gandalf devant nous, éblouissant les troupes ennemies de sa lumière. Je ne fis pas attention à la durée, ni au nombre d'ennemi tués, car mes gestes étaient presque devenus mécaniques, et j'étais épuisé. Pour ne pas craquer avant la fin, il fallait que je ne pense à rien, et c'est ce que je fis, je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque Finduen posa sa main sur mon bras et me sourit en disant « C'est finit Maël. » A ce moment-là, je regardai autour de moi et le nombre de corps morts, Orques ou Humains, ou même Elfes, me surpris et me donna la nausée. Mais j'étais heureux, car cette bataille était gagnée.

Quelques jours plus tard, je ne me souviens plus exactement car je dormis la plupart du temps, le roi parti pour l'Isengard en nombreuse compagnie pour aller voir Saroumane. Je n'y allai pas, préférant rester pour aider au Gouffre, tout comme Finduen et Hafaleth. Nous nous occupions des blessées, nous dégagions des allées, nous avons aussi passé plusieurs jours à empiler les corps des Orques puis nous y avons mis le feu. Nous avons ensuite élevé un tertre pour nos hommes morts au combat ainsi que pour les elfes. Puis nous recommençâmes à prendre des forces, car une autre bataille approchait, plus grande encore que celle du Gouffre, et même si personne n'en parlait, tout le monde le savait. Je réussis cependant à finalement satisfaire ma curiosité au sujet de cette fille, Lówen, qui n'avait cessé de me ronger. Car elle était présente à la bataille du Gouffre. Elle s'était battue férocement, et avait sauvé la vie de Boromir. Puis elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle d'un elfe. Mais elle n'était finalement pas morte, et quelques jours après la bataille, elle était partie pour rejoindre ses amis, qui accompagnaient le roi vers Isengard.

Je fis la connaissance d'un elfe, Lenwë Melwasúl, qui m'apprit beaucoup de choses sur elle. Elle venait d'une contrée extrêmement éloignée, mais aux nombreuses allusions de Lenwë, je crus presque que c'était d'un autre monde, et je me pris à espérer que ce fut du même monde que moi. Elle avait été accueillie par les elfes et avait vécu chez eux quelques mois, puis elle était partie. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait entre le moment où elle avait quitté le pays des elfes et le moment où elle y était revenue, mais elle avait étonnement changé. Puis elle était repartie en compagnie d'Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et quatre Semi-Hommes, ainsi que cette petite fille, Lysbeth. Et là encore, il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre leur départ et leur arrivée au Gouffre de Helm. Mais elle avait encore changé. Il y avait cependant une chose qui n'était pas clair dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre si elle était une elfe ou non.

Puis le roi Théoden revint, et le lendemain, nous étions prêts à retourner à Edoras, puis peut-être, à aller nous battre une seconde fois. J'attendais patiemment aux côtés de Finduen quand je vis Lówen arriver. Elle s'arrêta non loin de moi, plongée dans ses pensées. Je n'osai pas aller la déranger, mais j'entendis que Aragorn la voulait à ses côtés pour marcher vers Edoras. Personne n'osait aller la voir tant elle semblait absorbée par quelque raisonnement difficile, et je me décidai donc à aller la voir.

- Excusez-moi ma dame, le seigneur Aragorn attend que vous le rejoigniez à l'avant des troupes pour démarrer.

Elle sursauta en entendant le son de ma voix et me regarda fixement, puis me sourit et commença à se diriger vers l'avant, mais, sous une impulsion soudaine, je me lançais à l'eau et lui posai la question qui me tracassait.

- Ma dame? On dit que vous venez... d'une autre contrée... Où est-ce?

- C'est... une contrée extrêmement éloignée...

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un autre monde?

Je la vis sursauter et ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Mais je réalisais trop tard ce que je venais de dire. Je cachais pourtant ma gêne derrière un visage impassible et je continuai à la regarder fixement. Je réalisai alors ma bêtise en voyant ses oreilles pointues et son magnifique visage. Mais pourtant, elle avait dans les yeux une lueur que les autres elfes n'avaient pas… Mais elle était tout de même une elfe. Et il n'y avait pas d'elfes dans mon monde. Elle avait du trouver cette question tellement stupide qu'elle avait sursauter. Cela devait être la cause de sa réaction.

- Non, veuillez m'excuser... Les elfes sont uniquement de ce monde... dis-je finalement en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

Elle me regarda fixement durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles je ne me lassai pas d'admirer ses beaux yeux verts et son magnifique visage. Elle avait pourtant quelque chose qui n'était pas elfique, quelque chose d'Humain…

- Et vous, de quelle contrée venez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je relevai la tête. Malgré mes cheveux blonds comme ceux des autres cavaliers et ma grande taille, elle avait été capable de deviner que je venais d'ailleurs. Qu'allais-je répondre ? J'étais déjà passé pour un idiot en parlant d'un autre monde… Finalement, dire que je venais de Fragazranchesse allait me servir… Mais avant, je voulais encore tenter quelque chose…

- Je viens également d'une contrée éloignée...

- Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt un autre monde? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Peut-être bien... Elle est tant éloignée qu'elle semblerait presque appartenir à un autre monde.

- Arda n'est pourtant pas si immense, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

- Peut-être bien que si ma dame.

- Et quel est le nom de cette contrée?

- Et bien... C'est un nom étrange, qui ne ressemble à aucun autre de ceux de Terre du Milieu, mais cette contrée se nomme France.

Je regardai attentivement le moindre changement sur son visage, mais je vis juste que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés. Je me sentis une fois de plus stupide. Une elfe comme elle devait tout savoir d'Arda, et ce nom lui était donc inconnu. Je me dépêchai donc de fournir une explication.

- Voulez-vous dire que... de France? Mais, comment est-ce possible? Comment?

- Comment? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. C'est une contrée beaucoup plus au sud d'ici et la route est longue, surtout à cause des pirates d'Umbar, mais il est tout de même possible de parvenir jusqu'ici.

- Au sud... Au-delà du pays d'Umbar... Donc c'est en effet sur Arda? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui, en réalité, France est un nom diminué pour Fragazranchesse. Ma langue doit vous sembler rude par rapport à la votre.

- La mienne?

- Oui, l'elfique.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi je... Je vais aller rejoindre le seigneur Aragorn, nous devons nous mettre en route sur le champ.

- Oui, mes adieux et bonne chance pour la bataille si nous ne nous revoyons guère.

- Bonne chance à vous également, puissent la grâce des Valar vous protéger...

Je la regardai s'éloigner lentement. J'avais quand même un léger doute. Peut-être après tout venait elle de mon monde. Enfin, j'en aurais été persuadé si elle n'avait pas été une elfe…

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint l'avant de la troupe, nous nous mîmes en route, et tout se passa tranquillement pendant quelques temps. Mais au bout d'un moment la troupe s'immobilisa, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis des cris de douleur. Et désormais, je connaissais trop bien cette voix pour ne pas être paniqué : c'était Lówen. Mais je me sentais étrangement faible, et je n'eus par la force d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas que je n'en avais pas envie, juste que je n'en avais absolument pas la force. A la fin de la journée, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre : Lówen avait littéralement disparue sous les yeux de tous. Cette nouvelle m'attrista, car déjà je l'aimais bien, mais je n'eus aucune réaction, trop épuisé. Hafaleth, qui s'ennuyait, vint me voir pour un duel à l'épée, et quand je voulus attraper la mienne, ma main passa au travers… Un cri sortit de ma bouche, attirant tous les regards, et Legolas se précipita vers moi. Puis il passa sa main à travers mon bras et appela Boromir en voyant cela.

- Il disparaît… Comme si …

Mais je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, car je disparus complètement, pour me retrouver debout au milieu de cette rue où j'avais disparu. Un klaxon me tira de mes pensées et je vis mon père qui me faisait signe.

- Tu dormais ou quoi ?

- Désolé p'pa, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- Un entraînement difficile ?

- Si on veut oui.

Je n'avais aucune preuve que tout ce que je venais de vivre se soit réellement passé. Sauf une. Je portais ma main à mon cou et fit que le pendentif y était toujours.

C'est ainsi que mon aventure prit fin. J'ai rencontré un autre garçon de mon âge qui a vécu la même chose que moi. Je l'ai croisé dans la rue et j'ai vu qu'il avait le même pendentif que moi, et il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Je suis allé le voir et on a tout de suite sympathisé, et nous nous sommes racontés nos histoires. Il est resté plus longtemps que moi en Terre du Milieu. Et il a accomplit plus de choses que moi, j'ignore pour quelle raison. Pour cette question là, je n'ai aucune réponse, aucune théorie. Néanmoins, même s'il vécut au Gondor, une chose nous rapproche étrangement : notre curiosité au sujet de Lówen… Mais maintenant que je suis de retour dans mon monde et que tout est fini, je me dis que jamais je ne la reverrais et que jamais je n'aurais de réponse à cette question…


End file.
